villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Spider (Gran Torino)
Fong, or better known as Spider, is the main antagonist of the 2008 film Gran Torino. He at first appears to be be your typical gang leader before becoming more deparved as the movie goes on. He was portrayed by . Biography Spider is a gang member and cousin of the Hmong Vang Lor family who live next door to Walt Kowalski. Not enough is known about his background other than the fact he is a relative, but however his occupation of being in a gang causes an unfriendly relationship between both him and his cousin, Sue, who always likes to mocked the intelligence of both Spider and his fellow Gang members. As a way of getting the son in the family, Thao, to join his gang, Spider get him to steal Walt's Ford Gran Torino. When he fails, him and his recruits both attack him and attempts to take him away from his family, but Walt confronts them with an M1 Garand rifle and chases them off, earning the respect of the Hmong community. Spider and his gang continue to pressure Thao, assaulting him on his way home from work by burning a cigarette against his cheek. After Walt sees Thao's injuries, he visits the gang's house, where he attacks and beats Spider's boss, Smokey, as a warning. In retaliation, the gang performs a drive-by shooting on the Vang Lor home, injuring Thao even though Walt attempts to defend the family with an M1911 pistol, and kidnapping and raping Sue. There are no witnesses and the members of the community, including the victims, refuse to talk about the crimes; preventing police from doing anything about Spider's gang. The next night, Walt goes to the house of Spider and the other gang members, where they draw their weapons on him. He speaks loudly, berating them and enumerating their crimes and thus drawing the attention of the neighbors. Putting a cigarette in his mouth, he asks for a light; he then puts his hand in his jacket and provocatively pulls it out as if he were holding a gun, inciting the gang members to shoot and kill him. As he falls to the ground, his hand opens to reveal the Zippo lighter with First Cavalry insignia he has used throughout the film: he was unarmed. Sue, following Walt's directions earlier, frees Thao, and they drive to the scene in Walt's Gran Torino. A Hmong police officer tells them the gang members, including Spider, have been arrested for murder and the surrounding neighbors have all come forward as witnesses, so they'll be in jail for a long time, if not for the rest of their lives. Personality Spider is your typical sociopathic thug. Clearly he tries to have his Cousin Thao join as for his gang to grown, not for protecting him as looking at the assault that both he and his recruits would do to him later-on. He has shown he has no care for his family whatsoever as he purposely beats and rapes Sue. He also harasses and even assaults Theo throughout the film on top of using him. Spider is also very disrespectful as he harasses Walt throughout the film. Even though he shot Walt because he throughout he had a gun, he still showed no remorse, and therefore, will live the rest of his life as a selfish, sociopathic thug who doesn't even care about his family. Gallery Spider and his gan with Thao.jpg|Spider and his gang with Thao. Spider and his gan torture Thao.jpg|Spider and his gang torture Thao. Fong and smokey.jpg|Fong and Smokey, causing their own downfall. The End of the Gang.png Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Rapists Category:Gangsters Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Pure Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Imprisoned Category:Cowards Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Wrathful Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Perverts Category:Thief Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Conspirators Category:Psychopath